


Sweets with Roses

by riaken



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gender-neutral Reader, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riaken/pseuds/riaken
Summary: The reader confesses their love for their friend, Kento on Valentine’s, but of course, they were nervous about it (I’m not good at summaries lol)
Relationships: Nakajima Kento/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Sweets with Roses

**Author's Note:**

> this was rushed so that i could get this done before vday ends but this idea came up in my head at 11pm that day so i couldn't, also this was made for a jpop amino love confession challenge! because i was in a rush, this wasn't proofread when this was posted on amino but i’ve proofread it this time so now it’s better and ready for ao3

Today is Valentine's Day, a chance for me to confess my love to Kento. My body was rocking back and forth, a heart shaped box of chocolates and a bouquet of red roses behind my back. Peeking through the door frame, I could see that he was at his desk, writing down on his papers.

“Mr. Nakajima,” I attempted to knock on the (still open) door with the hand still holding the box to see if I could get his attention. “Are you in there?”

A happy “yes, you may come on in!” allowed me to enter the room, with sudden chill air of the room hitting my skin.

Kento was there, in black suit and tie, neatly done hair, and a gorgeous face. He was writing down on his papers, and looking up to the computer every few seconds.

_ God, he's so gorgeous... _

For a moment, I completely forgot what I was about to say. I bit on the insides of my cheeks, millions of things going through my head, and even nearly dropping the box and flowers, I was so nervous. My face heated up and my heart started racing as I stood there, right in front of his desk.

Kento looked up and softly smiled at me, “Hello there, is there something you want to tell me?”

“Oh, um, yes…” my voice shook a little.

“Oh, okay. I'm listening.” He set down his pencil, hands propping his head.

I braced myself again, breathed in, and looked at his face when I spoke. “Kenty, you may be aware that today is Valentine's Day, and I wanted to use this day to confess…” With every word, my voice became shakier, nearly inaudible.

Kento’s eyes widened, and his hands moved closer over his mouth with a small gasp. It seemed like he was already at loss of reaction as I was nervously attempting to get his romantic attention.

I brought my hands forward, displaying the box of chocolates and the rose bouquet. “You know, it's been almost a year since we've met, and I want to say that I've enjoyed every conversation with you, I love your humor, and you're very good looking. You have a sweet voice, nice hair, beautiful eyes, and a sweet smile, like, you're just so beautiful, there's so many things I love about you, and I wanted to let out my emotions for you.”

Suddenly, I felt his hands holding onto mine, our faces were now closer, my sight slid down to his slightly parted lips.

“Ah…” he licked his lips, I nearly let out a noise at the sight. “It’s very lovely and honoring to know that you feel like this,” he breathed in, and blew out before continuing, “but before I give an answer, there's something I'd like to show you.”

My face heated even more, I have a good feeling that this could work out.

“Sure,” my voice was still shaky, and nervousness tingled inside of me.

He lets go of my hands and bent down to the ground to pick up something from the ground, and sets it on the desk, and repeated to bring out another thing.

“Honestly, I was going to confess as well… to you, if you wanted to be my Valentine. I know that you love the food and pastries that I make, and I also wanted to give you another thing to remind you of me…”

A pastry box on the desk filled with cupcakes, decorated with heart sprinkles, and a teddy bear held up close to my face.

My eyes blinked at the teddy bear, blinking again at the cupcakes, and back to Kento's face, bright red. A smile formed on my face, and he did the same.

“I would be more than glad to be your Valentine, _____.”

I giggled as I squeezed the teddy bear in my arms. “Aww, and I'd be very honored to be with you, forever and always, Kento.”

He stood up and carefully leaned in to give a small kiss on my cheek that threw me higher than the sky, and he chuckled at the happiness radiating from me.

“Would you like to go out for dinner later?” He asked.

I nodded. “Sure, and we can share our sweets afterwards.”


End file.
